We Might Fall
by TimelessLover4
Summary: This story is a collab by me and @huffleheyguys (find her on Tumblr) It is a continuation from the Timeless finale and will be based around Lucy and Wyatt. Of course it will be about everyone else as well, and will be based as close as possible to Timeless with our own twists and turns.
1. Escape

**Chapter One: Escape**

 **(Disclaimer: We do not own Timeless or any of the characters. NBC owns Timeless. We just simply love the characters and write about them.)**

 _(Welcome to our first chapter! it might seem a bit short, but it IS only a first chapter, and there is plenty more to come. We truly hope you enjoy this first chapter and if you could vote and comment telling us that you want more.)_

" _And as we speak, Rittenhouse has an operative working on the Mothership. Rittenhouse will control the past, the present, and the future."_ Her mother's voice registered through her thoughts.

Lucy couldn't breathe, it was like air was entering her lungs but she wasn't receiving any oxygen. What she was hearing just couldn't be true. Her mother, the one that had raised her, had been lying to her, her whole life.

Staring into her mother's eyes, so similar, yet so different, she felt weightless. Trapped. Her feet carried her across the floor, backward to the door. Suddenly she found herself running.

"Lucy? Where are you going?" Her mother yelled out the door.

She barely registered the sound of slamming wood as she fumbled through her pockets for her keys. All she could think about was something her and Harry Houdini had in common: _escape_. She needed to escape, she needed to leave.

Time didn't register through her mind. In fact, nothing did. She found herself driving absentmindedly, not able to think of a current thought. The only thing that snapped her out of it was the tears falling down her cheek. Lucy looked around and stopped her car, she opened the door and stepped out. She was on a forgotten road of some sort, not one car to be seen. She wiped her tears and looked around one more time. Where was she?

Lucy ran her hands over her face, and breathed. She wiped the tears from her face, again, and tried to steady her shaking hands, pulling out her phone and clicking her contacts. She couldn't breathe as it rang.

 _Click._ Finally, an answer.

"Lucy?" The voice rang out, calm washed over Lucy's entire body for just a moment as she allowed herself to finally breathe.

"Wyatt, I-", a sob slipped, unabated past her lips. "I need you." Lucy struggled to say through the tears fighting their way back in her eyes.

"What happened? Where are you?" The concern in his voice rang through her like a knife, and made her pull herself together.

She heard his voice rise when she couldn't respond. "Lucy, I need you to tell me where you are." She tried to muster the strength to speak but couldn't seem to have enough air. "I need you to take a deep breath. Okay?"

Lucy nodded her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Okay." She finally got out.

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

"N-No, I have no idea. I was just driving, and then I looked around. W-Wyatt.." Lucy broke down again, this time not able to calm herself down, clutching the phone like it was her lifeline, and in that moment, it was.

"Just stay on the phone, okay Luce? I'm going to track it, but you can't hang up. Keep talking." It seemed to hit her then, how equipped he was to deal with this. It was almost routine.

Lucy knew she should talk. She had to tell him. But every time she opened her mouth she couldn't muster more than a shaky breath and his occasional name. She didn't realize how much time had passed until blaring headlights broke through the darkness around her.

Wyatt quickly got out of his car and rushed over to her, pulling her into a crippling hug. She let herself fall into his embrace, taking in his musky, yet natural scent that she was so accustomed to. For the first time that evening, she felt safe.

"You're okay, it's going to be okay." He breathed into her hair, his fingers rubbing circles over her back, making her eyes close in comfort. "You're safe now."

She breathed him in one last time, and pulled away, once more forced to wipe her stinging eyes. She looked up at him, and his mesmerizing blue eyes, and offered a weak smile.

"Thank you." She's never meant it more. She's never forced those two words to hold so much.

"Let's just get you home, okay? We'll come get your car in the morning."

"No. No, I-" She shook her head. "I can't go home. Wyatt, I just- I can't-" The panic coming back in her voice, her body shaking.

Her mind was chaos. She saw her mom, she saw Flynn and the promise of vengeance, she heard her mother's own threats. Her senses blurred into panic alone.

Then she felt Wyatt's hand was on her shoulder, anchoring her back down to reality, and it all went quiet. "It's okay. Lucy, hey, look at me. It's okay. You can stay with me tonight."

She took in another deep breath, forcing herself to calm down or else they would never leave. Wyatt offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted. He walked her to his car and buckled her in before getting on the driver's side and buckling himself in. She almost laughed; wherever they were, she always seemed to be incapable of seat belts around him.

Wyatt kept his left hand steady in hers, reminding her that he was there as they silently drove. Usually the silence would have drove Lucy crazy, but right now it was just what she needed.

The car stopped a while later, in front of an apartment complex. Wyatt walked her up flights of stairs, legs still trembling. She didn't realize how tired she was until she found herself sitting on a bed.

Her eyes began to shut, and she was too tired to protest. She felt her shoes be slipped off her feet, and gently pushed back to lay against a pillow. As she drifted from consciousness, she swore she felt a blanket be tucked under her legs.

She woke hours later, snuggling deeper into the blankets against the morning light. She covered her face with a pillow before she realized: _this is not my bed._

Her eyes widened in shock as she sprang up, _now where was she?_

The events of the previous night came hurtling into her mind. Her mother, Rittenhouse, the car, _Wyatt._

She jumped from the comfortable bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor, and creeped out into the hall, to a living room with a couch of rustled blankets. She walked into the next room and saw Wyatt at the stove with his back to her.

Lucy took a moment to just stare at him, he was truly wondrous. She felt her face turn red at her thoughts, because she could get used to this, _him,_ every morning. She pushed the thought out of her mind and slowly coughed, making Wyatt turn around.

"Lucy." He said softly, placing his kitchen utensils down and walking over to her. "How are you?"

"Better now, I think," she told him, pulling out a stool to sit at the counter next to him.

Lucy took in the room around her. The walls were barren of any photos, excluding his service medals sitting on a mantel over his television. It was so neat and orderly she wouldn't have been able to tell he lived here at all. Except… the unmade couch that now stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Oh, God." Sudden embarrassment had her head in her hands again. "Wyatt I am so sorry. I made you sleep on the couch-"

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "No problem, Ma'am." Lucy couldn't even bring herself to look up when he placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. "It's not the first time I've had to sleep on the couch at three in the morning."

"Three in the morning? Oh my God, I probably woke you up, just to come get me-"

"Lucy." He cut her off, all teasing gone from his voice. He leaned against the counter in front of her, hands braced against the wood. He waited for her to meet his eyes. "It's okay. I didn't mind, as long as you're safe. Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Brown eyes met blue as she stared at him, trying to work up the courage to tell him what happened. She watched as he leaned over and took her hand.

"Lucy, whatever it is, we can work through it. I'm here for you. So please, tell me." Wyatt spoke softly, but firm. His voice was filled with promise, which gave Lucy the strength to finally tell him.

"My mom, she's Rittenhouse." She took a deep breath, giving a bitter chuckle. "Apparently I am Rittenhouse royalty." She looked at Wyatt, waiting for his reaction. His facial expression turned to shock as he tightened his grip on her hand. He was silent and Lucy was starting to wonder if this was a mistake.

After what seemed like forever, Wyatt squeezed her hand. "It's okay, we can handle her. You are nothing like your parents Lucy. You're strong, kind, and compassionate. You are not Rittenhouse material, so if that is what you've been so worried about, then you better force the thought out of your head." His voice wavered none, not one hint of doubt. His eyes glued to hers, making her keep eye contact.

"How can you be so calm right now?" She felt her voice break as Wyatt walked in front of her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because, if I can't stay calm, then who is going to calm you down?" Wyatt said, giving her his famous lopsided grin. "Someone has to keep you under control, _ma'am."_

Lucy let out a teary laugh before suddenly pulling him to her, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, for everything."

Wyatt shrugged, "It's part of the teammate handbook, isn't it?" Lucy laughed again, making Wyatt smile.

Lucy pulled away and it was a comfortable silence before Wyatt cleared his throat and looked down at her. "We have to tell Christopher, Luce," he murmured, stroking her hand with his thumb.

Lucy nodded softly. "Whatever we have to do."

 _(And scene!_

 _That's it for the first chapter of 'We Might Fall.' Please, Please, Please, tell us what you thought! and you can always shoot us a message. Chapter two will be out next Friday, June 2. )_

 _tumblr: timelessduo (Our joint blog)_

 _sociallytimeless (My blog)_

 _huffleheyguys (Samantha's blog)_


	2. Don't Hurt Me

**Chapter 2: Don't Hurt Me**

Lucy half expected her mother to have vanished when she returned to her home hours later with a military team from Mason Industries.

Having to incriminate her mother was one of the hardest things she'd had to do. She could barely get half of it out to Agent Christopher, with Wyatt having to relay what she'd told him that morning. She couldn't even get a word out to Rufus, who had paled considerably and not hesitated to pull her into a deep hug when he was told. She relished in the comfort, and the lack of needed words.

Rufus and Wyatt flanked her sides as she forced herself through the blockade around her house, their hands in hers a steady wave of support. Lucy tried to ignore the way Wyatt's callouses rubbed electrically against her smooth skin.

There were many things Lucy had braced herself for.

Her mother's full disownment was not one of them, the look of horror and hate on her face when Homeland Security broke down her front door was unforgettable.

She watched as they placed her mother in handcuffs, and Lucy quickly turned and hid herself in Wyatt's arms, hoping him and Rufus could block out every hateful word her mother was throwing at her.

" _You are a disgrace of a daughter. I didn't raise you like this Lucy! I raised you to be a strong historian, like me! Rittenhouse will live on, you didn't get all of us! We have an agent working right now to fix the mistakes you've made! You've ruined this family, for nothing!"_

She felt Wyatt's hand in her hair and Rufus' on her back, trying to help her the best way they could as her mother was finally placed in a police vehicle.

Christopher glanced back, gave a sympathetic nod Lucy's way, and climbed into the passenger seat of the truck hauling away her mother. Her phone buzzed moments later from Christopher with only four words that chilled her spine.

 _From: Christopher, 9:47 A.M._

 _We need to talk._

Lucy dreaded those words. The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk about any of this.

She felt Wyatt place her phone in his pocket, "Don't worry about it okay? Go to your room and pack your things, you are staying with me."

Lucy's eyes widened, _he wanted her to move in?_

"Wyatt- I can't-" She tried to protest, but Wyatt just rolled his eyes.

"Lucy, I'm not taking no as an answer. You _can_ stay with me, you are not bothering me whatsoever, so you can't use that as an excuse."

She bit her lip, "I don't want you on the couch, it's your house."

Wyatt chuckled, "Are you saying you want me to sleep with you?" He smirked.

Lucy felt her face heat up, "Um..N-No."

Wyatt smiled, "I'm just teasing Luce, we will figure it out. Go get your clothes, then we will head to Mason Industries, okay?"

Lucy nodded before heading upstairs, but not before she heard Rufus tease Wyatt for _having a crush_. Lucy would never admit it, but it filled her heart in ways she couldn't explain. If only it was true.

She went upstairs and grabbed some bags. Her first bag was filled with every book on History occupying shelves across the house.

Her next bag was filled with all her niknaks and personals. She averted her eyes at the picture frames. No, not those.

The final bag was filled up with every piece of clothing she owned. It hurt to see her childhood home so barren, but it hurt more to stay. She just couldn't believe her life had changed so much, from losing her sister, gaining a fiancé, _time travel,_ and of course meeting Wyatt and Rufus. It was like she woke up one morning, and her whole life was changed.

Thinking of that reminded her of Judith Campbell, and thought back to her assumption that her and Wyatt had been sleeping together, what brought her to that conclusion?

Lucy shook her head from the thought and grabbed the last of her things. She turned, taking one final look at the home her and Amy grew up in, and headed downstairs to Wyatt and Rufus.

"All set?" Wyatt asked, meeting her eyes before taking her bags from her. Lucy nodded gently, looking at Rufus and Wyatt.

"Thank you guys, I've never had better teammates- and _friends_ \- in my entire life."

Rufus grinned, "Of course. I'll meet you guys at Mason Industries?" Wyatt and Lucy both nodded, making Rufus' smile widen, and left, leaving Wyatt and Lucy alone.

Lucy looked around at her living room, trying to make sure she had everything that she needed. She reached to grab the locket at her neck, trying to seep all the strength her sister's picture had to offer.

Wyatt slowly slipped his arm around her shoulder, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

His car had become as familiar as her own. Back in Wyatt's apartment, it felt too overwhelming. There were too many unknowns.

"Hey, Wyatt? We should probably hear back to Mason," Lucy told him as he laid her bags on his bed. "I just… want to get this over with."

Wyatt must have known something was off. The way he looked at her, head ever so slightly tilted, eyes studying, told her as much. She was grateful when he didn't say anything about it.

The ride back was spent chewing her lip and avoiding Wyatt's concerned glances. They arrived at Mason Industries, Lucy's nerves coiled. Agent Christopher had appeared at Lucy's side as soon as she stepped foot in the building. Her hand was gripped above Lucy's elbow, enough to be secure, but careful enough not to apply too much pressure.

"Miss Preston, we're going to need to ask you some questions. If you would come with me?" Her eyes were softer than they should have been, Lucy knew, starkly contrasting her firm voice. _At least she doesn't believe I'm part of a cult._

Lucy held no reason to not comply. She respected Christopher, and knew she was just doing her job. Wyatt started protesting behind her, but a look from Lucy quieted him.

"I'll be okay, Wyatt. I'll see you soon." She watched Wyatt's face turn grim, but he listened to her.

"I'll see you soon, _ma'am."_ Wyatt confirmed, and Lucy sent him a sad smile, before her and Agent Christopher went into a conference room and sat down.

She watched as Christopher set a recorder down, for evidence, and Lucy felt her heart start to pump faster, not because she was guilty, but because _someone believed she COULD be._

"Now Miss Preston, how long have you known your mother was in Rittenhouse?"

"I just found out last night." Lucy answered softly, keeping her eyes glued to the table.

"You mean to tell me, your mother was a legacy, and you never found out? She never told you?"

"Of course not!" Lucy felt the anger rise in her. Anger at her mother. Anger at rittenhouse. Anger at this whole damn mess she'd caused from the day Amy vanished. "If I'd known I would have-"

"You would have what?" They kept pressing when Lucy cut herself off.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, hanging her head. "I don't know."

As soon as it had risen in her, the anger deflated and left her tired. This situation was so screwed up. She was exhausted.

Everything around her was a blaring beacon of _wrong_.

"Alright Miss Preston, we are now going to ask some questions on your childhood."

Lucy looked at Christopher strangely, "My childhood? What does that have to do with ANY of _this_? I had a great childhood."

Christopher sighed, "Well, seeing that your mother is in fact a Rittenhouse _legacy_ , it would only make sense that she would raise her daughter the same way."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, "And I was also raised by my mother from _another timeline!_ For I know the mother I had before Amy disappeared might not have even been a part of Rittenhouse."

"Lucy, who is Amy? There's no record of her anywhere." Christopher shuffled through papers, searching. "Not in federal documentation, not in any recordings of your file. How do we know she's real?"

Lucy quickly felt the anger from earlier return with full force. "You wouldn't know Amy because she was _**erased from history!**_ But she was my sister, and my best friend. I recently found out that my father is Rittenhouse as well, but Amy's father, who I believed to be mine, my whole life.. Was not."

"So your father is Rittenhouse too?"

"Yes, he is, and apparently that makes me royalty in Rittenhouse eyes." Lucy muttered sarcastically.

"But you don't want to be a part of Rittenhouse?"

"No. I decide my own fate, not anyone else. I am not, and will NEVER be a part of Rittenhouse."

"Alright, last few questions Miss Preston. Do you remember anything from your childhood, that might spark up some memories of Rittenhouse? I mean, you are a history major, did your mother influence that at all?"

Lucy blinked. "Of course she did. She was a professor, she wanted me to… follow her." _Could that have been part of some plot?_

"So that was it? You had _**nothing**_ else that you wanted to do with yourself, besides follow what your mother wanted? Did you even _like_ history?"

Lucy felt offended, but a part of her found truth in what Christopher was asking.

"Of course I had other dreams, but I did like history, I still do. I grew up reading about presidents deaths, speeches, wars. I didn't do that because I was _forced_ too. I did it because I do enjoy history. That's why I'm here, isn't it? I love history and I'm _good at my job_. My mother might have pushed me into this field, but in the end I chose whether or not I wanted to pursue it. I mean, the whole thing might have been a Rittenhouse set up for it's next historian, but it must have backfired, because i'm _**here."**_

Christopher studied her a moment, the cool eyes of a trained agent. Slowly she leaned forward, clicking off the recorder.

"Thank you Lucy, I know this was hard for you. I'm sure you understand, I had to do this. We don't know how far this infestation goes. We have to tie every loose end."

She put the recorder in her jacket pocket, and laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder. In a moment, she was gone, and Lucy was left alone in a mirrored room trying to catch her breathe.

She gathered her bearings and left, just to find Wyatt outside the door. Of course he'd been looking in through the two way glass. She wasn't quite sure weather it was more comforting or embarrassing knowing he witnessed her outbursts.

"Hey, Luce, you okay?" His hands were on her arms again, and she damned the way it made her feel, like she was melting through the floor when all she wanted right now was to be on solid ground.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Can you just take me back to my car? I totally forgot about that, and l shouldn't leave it out there more than I already have." She took a step back from Wyatt, forcing his hands to drop, and pushed her hair from her face.

There was a moment of hesitation. "Okay. I'll pull the truck around." He walked backward a moment, keeping her eyes locked with his as long as he could before he turned and jogged away toward the parking lot.

"Damnit Preston, get it together," she huffed to herself. In Wyatt's truck, tension and silence engulfed them. Lucy could feel Wyatt wanted to say something, but he never made a move to speak. As soon as the car stopped, barely parked, she was out.

(Alright guys! please comment your thoughts and tune in next week for chapter three!)


	3. Forced to Fake

**Chapter 3: Forced to Fake**

 **(Heyyy! chapter 3 is here! please tell us what you think in the comments, we always make sure to read every comment and always take your thoughts into consideration, so if you have any ideas, message me or** **Samantha on our tumblr blog: timelessduo**

 **Hope you enjoy!)**

"Thanks for the ride Wyatt. I've just got to pick up a toothbrush and hair wash from the store, I'll be back at your place later."

Lucy closed the passenger side door before he even got a word out. She waved, and got in her car. She pretended to fumble around in her purse until Wyatt had pulled out of sight.

Finding the bunker was easier than before. She recognized each marked tree, every black dot against bark indicating a turn. It was so obvious to her now. She felt the panic slip from her shoulders. The files held in these walls held facts, and that was all she needed now. She needed to know how far back this went.

Lucy knew something was wrong the moment she stepped inside her grandfather's bunker. Walls once piled high with papers and information now held only empty files.

"What the hell?"

She went around the room, opening every drawer. _No, no, no. This could not be happening._ Thousands of papers worth of rittenhouse information gone. She was leaning over another empty cabinet once stacked high with binders when she smelled it:

Smoke.

She watched in horror as the old wood rose in flames. The back wall was already engulfed and crumbling. She couldn't even muster a scream as she watched it rise, quickly eating away at the roof now.

She was barely able to register a pair of hands throwing her over broad shoulders. She watched in dazed horror as everything behind her came crumbling down. She couldn't tear her eyes away until she was laying on the ground watching it burn.

"Lucy! Lucy, are you okay?" The figure asked as he bent down, as everything became clear. _**Wyatt. Of course.**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucy knew it was rude, he had just saved her life, but it was all that came to mind.

"I could ask you the same question. What the hell Lucy? You could have been killed!" Wyatt's voice raised, in obvious anger. His eyebrows were raised, as he waited for a response.

Lucy glared up at him, "I was looking for files, on my mother, not that it's any of your business."

Wyatt's eyes flared, "Are you serious right now?" He let out a sarcastic chuckle, "I just _**saved**_ your life Lucy, and you're mad at _**me?"**_

Lucy knew a part of her was being unreasonable, he was right, he saved her life, but him being here must have meant that he was following her.

"Yes, I am mad at you Wyatt!" she pulled herself up, and he followed. "You being here just means that you must have been following me!"

"And that is a bad thing how? You would have died Lucy! I rushed inside of a _burning building_ to **SAVE** you."

"I'm not Jessica! I won't disappear if you give me some damn space!" She covered her mouth as soon as she said it. "Oh my God Wyatt I didn't-"

"Just forget it Lucy." He snapped coldly. His face dropped from every single emotion that he held, and turned ice cold.

"Of course.. Just of course you would say that." He scoffed in anger, the hurt once radiating from his eyes, turned to ice. "Well don't worry, I'll stay out of your way from now on, _**ma'am.**_ " He snarled.

 _Ma'am._

That word that used to be used as a joke, as a memory, had suddenly lost all meaning.

Wyatt turned away from her and started heading to his car, shaking his head, his fists and jaw clenched.

"Wyatt. Wyatt!" Lucy yelled, running after him the best she could. When she finally caught him, she grabbed his elbow. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean that."

Wyatt just simply rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away from her grip, it was like he was a completely different person.

"Just get in your car Lucy." He said emotionlessly, sitting in the driver's side and waiting for Lucy to jump in hers and follow.

As soon as her door closed, Wyatt started the car and pulled back from the burning building. Lucy was almost afraid to think of what she'd have to say to him, but she had to do something, she messed up.

She noticed he had a burn mark on his left arm as they walked out of their cars, and cuts all over from forcing himself into the collapsing building, all to save her. To say she felt bad was an understatement, she felt like the worst possible person in the world. She couldn't believe she brought Jessica into their fight, that was beyond low, and now she felt like she had lost Wyatt.

She watched him walk away, trailing on her own car closely behind to park. She couldn't think of what to say, how she could possibly make this right. The silence lasted well into their return into Wyatt's apartment, she watched as he grabbed a beer and plopped on the couch. There were too many times when Lucy would try to apologize, or thank him for saving her, and he would just ignore her and grip his bottle of beer harder. It had gotten to the point that his knuckles were ghost white, from his tight grip on the glass. For a moment she thought it might burst.

Lucy had finally had enough of it, "Wyatt, what more do you want me to say? I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean a word of it, and it was horrible for me to bring Jessica into this." She watched as Wyatt's hands tightened again, and he slammed the bottle to the table abruptly.

"That's _bullshit_." He finally spoke, his voice low and filled with anger.

Lucy was surprised, he never really spoken to her like that before. "Wyatt, no it isn't. I didn't mean it!" she pleaded.

Wyatt snorted and showed her a heartless smirk, one that used to be reserved for Flynn.

"If you wouldn't have meant it, then you wouldn't have said it, _babydoll."_ His words filled with sarcasm, but still held meaning to them. He was hurt, and this was his way of playing it off, acting like he didn't care anymore.

"Wyatt… please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. It was awful, and- and horrible, and I wish I could take it back." She stood in front of where he'd been sitting on the couch, eyes pleading. "I was scared, and angry, and confused. But I took it out on you and you didn't deserve that."

He scoffed at her, and turned away with his head shaking. Lucy couldn't bear to stand there watching him ignore her. She went back to his bedroom, and dug through her bag of personal items and necessities. She finally found what she was looking for, and walked back over to Wyatt, tentatively sitting next to him on the couch.

"You can hate me, but I'm not going to let you suffer," she told him, leaving no room for questioning as she popped open the lid.

Some of the tension was lost at Wyatt's double take, which Lucy was not going to dispute.

"Do I… Do I want to know why you have a pound tub of ointment?"

She gave him a weak smile, and motioned for him to lay his left arm over her lap.

"Amy, she couldn't cook. But that never stopped her from trying. After a while, I just figured I'd always need it."

Wyatt switched arms, and after a beat of silence finally responded. "Jessica couldn't either. She always wanted to get that sufle her mother used to make, but never got it right."

Lucy couldn't respond, and neither could he. She worked in silence as she covered his broken skin in soothing cream.

"I don't hate you." Wyatt muttered finally, watching her dab ointment on his newly injured arm.

"Could have fooled me.." Lucy murmured back softly, focusing fully on his burns.

"It just hurt was all." He said gently, "Jessica is still a hard topic for me, and you not only rubbed her death in my face, but basically told me that you didn't want to be like her. So yeah, I'm pretty upset Lucy." Wyatt's honesty was brutal, but needed.

"I know. I know it was a low blow. The lowest. It just kind of came out." She closed the tub, and wiped her hands on her soot covered blouse. "And I'm sorry for running out there. I just needed facts. I needed to know how far this went I needed-"

She breathed. _In, out,_ she told herself. "I needed to know if she was ever really my mom."

Wyatt nodded, watching her as she calmed herself down. "I know Lucy, but you just should have told me. I would have helped you, with everything."

"Wyatt I can take care of myself. I'm a capable person. I can do work by myself. I wanted to know I still could." Her eyes couldn't meet his, but she could feel them.

"And did I ever say you couldn't? I know you can Lucy because your-" He quickly stopped himself from finishing his sentence, looking at her with those mesmerizing blue eyes of his.

"I'm what?" Lucy breathed in, anticipating what he was going to say. The room was so quiet that you could drop a pin, and hear it.

"That you are amazing, and if I didn't think you were strong, I would have told you by now, i'm pretty verbal." He tried to take the serious moment and make it a joke, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn't like all these feelings that he had, he _**couldn't**_ have these feelings again, he wouldn't let himself get attached.

He pulled away from her before things could get too intense, and smiled weakly.

"Thanks for fixing me up.."

"No problem." Lucy whispered in complete awe at Wyatt's words. It was only after a beat passed before she realized she was past the normal limit of staring into a friend's eyes. She cleared her throat and quickly looked away.

"We should probably get some sleep. It's late, and we've got to report tomorrow at Mason." Wyatt walked back of the bedroom and handed Lucy her bag of clothes. She quickly fished out a pair of pajamas before stopping in suddenly horror.

"Crap. Wyatt." Lucy looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "One bed."

Wyatt just chuckled at her. "Lucy it's not the first time we've been in the same bed. Nothing happened the last time."

He paused to quirk an eyebrow her, accompanied with a cheeky smile. "But I am a sex god. You know, in case you were wondering."

Lucy laughed, throwing her head back, unaware of how Wyatt watched her fluid movement with a smile of his own. She playfully glanced him up and down. "Oh, I'm sure, stud."

"I mean, I never had any complaints before." He smirked at her and winked flirtfully.

"Really though Luce," Wyatt sobered. "I can sleep on the couch if you need me to." Lucy just shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to put you out anymore. Besides, you're injured. Just, _ya know…_ " She waved her sweatpants at him.

"Oh! Yeah, that. I'll just…" Flustered, he exited the room and waited for her to dress. After reaching '100' in his head, he opened the door a little too early. Her bare back was to him, and he couldn't look away from the way her smooth skin laid mapped before him as she slipped a Tee Shirt over her head. He ducked back out before she turned, pretending like nothing happened.

Wordlessly, he slipped back in and they crawled in bed. Suddenly aware of how hot his skin felt bare so as not to irritate his cuts, he tried not to feel her skin against his as they slept side by side.

Neither one spoke about how when they woke, his hand was draped over her waist, and her own holding him there.


	4. What could have been

_(Here it is guys! chapter four! thank you to everyone who has expressed their love for this story! We read every comment. Please keep telling us your thoughts so we know to keep going!_

 _ENJOY_!)

Wyatt woke first. For a moment, he kept his eyes shut against the morning light. He pulled the warm body next to him closer to his bare chest. He put his lips on Jessica's golden hair and cracked open his eyes.

Wait.

This was wrong. The hair he saw was curled and brown, smelling of a different perfume.

Lucy.

Not Jessica. She was dead. Right.

He rolled back over, flat on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. Sighing, Wyatt pulled the sheet off him and sat up. He looked back at Lucy and quietly left the room.

Lucy pretended to sleep until he was gone. It had been like a scene from a movie. She woke up warned by the sunlight and the heat of his chest against her back, willing her breath to slow so she could make it last.

Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her closer. It stopped completely when he whispered Jessica's name into her ear.

It was like a cold bucket of water was thrown on her. Of course he still missed his dead wife, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

She was confused. She didn't know why she loved the feeling of Wyatt. Well, she knew, but she didn't want to accept it. Not when he was still grieving.

Wyatt must have been making breakfast because she heard pots and pans being thrown around. That was going to take some getting used to, having someone make breakfast for her every morning. Jessica was a lucky girl.

Lucy scolded herself, she needed to stop thinking about how they woke up. She needed to stop thinking about Wyatt's life with Jessica. It was just going to hurt her in the end. She could tell it was already hurting him, even if he was trying to move on from his wife's death.

 _His wife was murdered_ , she thought to herself. _That's not the kind of thing people get over._

She stared at the wall in front of her as she reflected, before deciding an adequate amount of time had passed. She carefully peeled back the covers and stepped out of bed flinching at the cold floor. This was _definitely_ going to take some getting used to.

Lucy slowly walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe and watched Wyatt. Subconsciously, she pulled her lip into her mouth as she watched him work. Had Wyatt always been this.. well, attractive?

He was in the middle of flipping bacon, his tongue poking out of his mouth from concentration, and was still _very_ shirtless. Honestly he could be a male model, hell, she wouldn't doubt that he used to be.

"Looks like your arms are healed up," she called. The sudden noise broke his concentration, and he turned around, bacon grease swinging haphazardly in the pan.

Wyatt jumped, barely able to escape the bacon grease from hitting his side. He turned to her and smirked, "Yeah, they healed up well. Thank you Ma'am." He said playfully before taking the bacon off the pan and placing it on two plates that already had eggs and hash browns on them.

"You better pack an appetite because Christopher called and she wants to know if you wanna see your mom before they ship her off to a lockdown facility." Wyatt said as he finished pouring the milk and pulled out her chair for her.

Lucy twirled her scrambled eggs around her plate. "Yeah, I think I should. I have to. I need answers, you know? How could I have gone my whole life and not known my mother was part of some _evil_ _cult_!"

Wyatt gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah, no offense Luce, but your mom matches with my dad on the 'shitty parents' awards."

Lucy cracked a smile and through her head back laughing. "A few months ago I would have disagreed, but now, I couldn't agree more."

They both scarfed their foods down, and Wyatt was pretty proud of himself. "So, since I made this amazing dish, you have to do the dishes."

"Fair enough." Lucy said, smiling brightly. Wyatt had that effect on her; the butterflies, the giggles, the flirting. That was stuff she never experienced, and experiencing it with Wyatt… well, she didn't know what it meant, or if it even meant anything.

Together they washed the dishes, until Lucy and Wyatt had gotten into a small bubble fight. She'd thrown the suds first and that was downright _treasonous._ He had to respond in kind, and now the floor was covered in water with both of them soaking wet.

When they finally left for Mason Industries, after having to change numerous times because of their little fight, Lucy didn't know how to explain her feelings. She was angry at her mother, but it went deeper than that. Lucy had felt her heart clench the moment she heard her mother say those words, and it had never let go.

She'd gone her whole life thinking she'd known her mother. She grew up loved. She grew up on trips to the beach, on carnival's, on being walked to the library every Saturday afternoon. That didn't fit with rittenhouse. That kind of love couldn't be found in someone doing what they did, believing in what they do. It was so shocking that her mother was part of such an evil organization. It was unbelievable. She thought about what Amy would say, how Amy would _feel._

The drive was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Anything Lucy felt more comfortable in Wyatt's presence, and it was to the point where she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing anymore. She thought back to when Wyatt briefly mentioned that he was ' _open to the possibilities',_ but it seemed that now they just had _too many_ obstacles in their way. Lucy didn't even know if Wyatt fully forgave her for what she said about Jessica. She wouldn't have. Not truly.

When Wyatt parked the car, he gripped her hand before she could fully get out. "Are you going to be okay? I could go with you, if that's what you want." He murmured, looking at her with concern. Lucy let out a small smile. She liked the caring side of Wyatt.

"I'll be okay. This is something I have to do on my own. I have to confront her. I have to _end this."_ Lucy said, her voice growing stronger with every word. "I can't go through my life not knowing _why_."

Wyatt nodded in complete agreement. "I get it, trust me." He squeezed her hand one more time before they both exited the car and walked into Mason Industries. Agent Christopher gave them both a grim smile, "She's in the very back, it's a holding cell for you to talk to her."

Lucy nodded, taking deep breaths before releasing Wyatt's hand and going into the back of Mason Industries, Agent Christopher following behind for backup.

Rufus and Wyatt was sitting in the front of Mason Industries. Wyatt was violently shaking his leg up and down and looking at the direction Lucy went. She had been gone for a few minutes now, what if something was to happen to her? What if her bitch of a mother hurt her? Should he go check on her?

He must have been very noticeably concerned because Rufus was just staring at him, his eyebrows raised.

"So, you and Lucy. You're a thing?"

Wyatt's head snapped to his friend quickly, "What? No."

Rufus gave a knowing smirk, and shrugged. "Could have fooled me. Look, all I'm saying is you two are living together. People tend to get close in those situations. I got eyes you _sly dog."_

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Because her mom's crazy!" he defended himself.

"You two keep driving together."

"It's just more convenient Rufus!"

"You always go to each other first. She called you."

"I was just there. Look, she needed someone and I was there. That's what friends are for."

"Wyatt. 'Friends' don't look at each other like _that_."

"And how exactly do we look at each other _love whisperer?_ "

Rufus grinned, "You really want me to tell you? Because I think you know."

Wyatt snorted, and turned his head down the hall Lucy had walked through, and sunk back into his worried thoughts.

He couldn't have feelings for Lucy, he was just worried about his friend, Rufus had it all wrong. Right?

Wyatt cleared his throat, "So how's Jiya?'

Rufus sobered immediately. "She's… there's something she's not telling me." He rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean? Is she okay?"

"She had a seizure in the hospital. They think it's epilepsy, but it seems like more than that. Something's not right, and I don't even know what it is. I don't know how to help her. I just know it's something to do with being a fourth person in the Lifeboat."

Both minds were brought full circle to worry. Rufus wanted to help Jiya. He… well, maybe he loved her. He could help her with sickness, but he couldn't do anything if she didn't tell him. His mind was a world away. Wyatt's was down the hall.

When Lucy walked into the room, she was startled into a pause. To see her mother handcuffed to the table, flanked by armed guards, in a plain gray jumper was something she hadn't even thought to brace herself for. Hearing it was one thing, but to see it? To see her mother looking like a violent criminal caused a new wave of pain Lucy never expected to feel.

"Hello, Lucy." Her mother's familiar kind tone sent shivers down her spine. "I didn't expect you to visit me."

Lucy moved to sit down in the chair across from her mother. "Don't expect to see me again. I just have some questions I need answered."

"You always were very to the point. A good quality in a historian, I always knew." Lucy studied her smile in sick fascination. That smile had accompanied her first memories, her graduation, every happy memory she had ever shared with her through her childhood. When had it become so twisted?

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy pushed her chair as far from the table as she could, sitting herself on its edge. "Going through memories and making small talk like you aren't a terrorist!"

"I'm still your mother, Lucy. I want the best for you! I want you to great! I always have. Rittenhouse will let you do that. You would _rise_." She reached across the table, almost touching her hands that Lucy promptly pulled back. "No more corruption or the rouse we call 'democracy'. Nothing will stop you. You can make the change you've always wanted!"

The guard to her left hit his club threateningly on the edge of the metal table she was cuffed to. "Close enough," he growled as Lucy watched her mother's hands pull back to cross in front of her chest.

"I was already great!" Lucy leaned toward her mother. Her words became venom, spitting past her lips like acid. "I am a great professor. I was recruited for time travel. I've changed history for God's sake! I have two people who _love me_! With them, I don't need you."

Her mother scowled. "You mean the soldier?"

"How do you know about Wyatt?" Lucy's eyes widened.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "I work for rittenhouse Lucy, of course I know about the _poor_ soldier who begged for his dead wife.

"You should be with Noah, and together you can make great rittenhouse legacies. You both would thrive. Noah hasn't been converted yet, but he will be. He's a smart man, he'll come to his senses with a bit of persuasion. He knows what's right."

Lucy stood, chest burning with emotion, she had heard enough. "I am already great. I don't need other people to prove that, certainly not _Noah._ I don't need to manipulate people into seeing it. I was better than _you_. I am _stronger_ than you. You should have seen that."

"Oh Lucy, of course I see it darling. I've been preparing you for your whole life to be better than me. That way you can carry on the Preston name. Pass on your noble blood."

"You disgust me." Lucy spit out, her heart thudding painfully against her chest. She needed to get out of there. "I will never join you, and we are going to end rittenhouse, once and for all, while you rot in prison."

"Now Lucy, that's no way to treat your mother."

"You're not my mother. Not anymore." Lucy spoke quickly, and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Carol."

"You act like I'll be in here forever. I had such hope for you, sweetheart." Her mother's voice was calm and collected behind her. Lucy tried not to shiver as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Lucy leaned against the metal door, hearing it seal closed. Her eyes burned, but no, she would not give her mother the satisfaction of making her cry. Never again. She wouldn't let herself feel love for that-that heartless creature.

Agent Christopher looked at her, "You okay?"

Lucy took a deep breath and collected herself, "I will be."

Christopher nodded and patted her on the back. "Wyatt and Rufus are up in the front. Go home and get some rest."

Lucy couldn't agree more as she nodded and headed up front. As soon as her eyes connected to Wyatt's she ran over and buried herself in the arms of her friends. She had one arm flung over Rufus' shoulder and the other over Wyatt's as she buried her head in his neck as his arms wound around her. She breathed in her friends, _her family_ , as she tried to hold the tears in. They were here for her, she was going to be okay, she _had_ too.

Wyatt, as he proved hours later, had the perfect solution to shitty days. One in the morning found them on their fourth _Bond_ movie. It happened to be the movie they were in. They threw popcorn at the exaggerated scenes that _no, damnit it didn't happen like that and I certainly did not kiss James Bond._

"I bet that Lucy sleeps with Bond in this one." Wyatt smirked at her. They sat next to each other on the loveseat, sharing a blanket covered in kernels and popcorn grease, beers on the table. Lucy laughed, and flung a handful of popcorn at him.

Wyatt caught some of the popcorn in his mouth, laughing.

"Shush you, I cannot help that historical men love me." Lucy said while chuckling and flipping her hair playfully.

"Yeah, they love that you're beautiful," Wyatt spoke smiling, not realizing what he just said.

She shifted back into couch, smiling at Wyatt as she snuggled back into the crook of his arm. She pulled her feet under the blanket, pressed her cold toes against him, laughing as he flinched at the sudden temperature.

"Jesus women, your feet are like ice." Wyatt muttered, taking a deep breath, smelling her rose scented hair. It was different than Jessica's, hers always smelled like oranges. He liked the change.

She knew she looked a mess. She was wearing a stained college shirt and grey sweats, her hair knotted up into a bun atop her head. But she knew it didn't matter to Wyatt, and that's what made it perfect.

Well, it was perfect until she felt Wyatt's hand slide to her waist. Right when she thought he was going to pull her closer, he dug his fingers gently into her side repeatedly, tickling her.

"Payback's a bitch!" He smirked.

Lucy gasped out in uncontrollable laughter. _Damn my weakness!_ She giggled as her legs flailed, knocking down the beer on the table.

Wyatt was relentless, tickling her until her legs kicked out so hard she rolled straight off onto the floor. Wyatt, ever the gentleman, rolled with her, laughing and cradling his hands under her head. She caught her breath on the ground, both of them covered in popcorn and beer, high off of giggles and electric skin.

Wyatt stared at her, a laugh of his own falling past his lips as he watched her, his electric blue eyes staring down at her own coffee colored pair. Her eyes drifted from his own to his lips above her own.

In that moment she was aware of every molecule in her body. She could feel every cell of her skin that touched his. His body was burning on hers, she could feel every muscle on him tense and move. She felt the zapping of electricity from his arms on either side of her face.

It felt like everything in time stopped in that moment as the pair just looked at each other, studying hungrily like they'd never see something as beautiful and pure as this moment. Wyatt's eyes darkened slightly as he licked his upper lip. She tilted her chin up ever so slightly, his moved down… She could feel his breath on her lips, just about to connect-

 _RING… RING … RING_

Lucy looked away, suddenly feeling the intensity of the air. She cleared her throat, and reached for her phone. Wyatt still on top of her, he coughed softly and tried to move, but they were tangled in each others limbs.

"Yeah, this is Lucy Preston."

"We need you and Wyatt down here _now._ The mothership has been taken."

( _ **Alright that's it! comment for chapter five and join us next Friday, June 23rd!)**_


	5. Run in War

**Chapter Five: Run In War**

Hey guys, here is chapter five! chapter six might be a little later than next Friday simply because I cannot get a hold of Samantha, the girl who is co-writing with me. I hope all is well. Please comment, I read every one of them!

"On our way," Lucy was shocked as she hung up the phone. Wyatt awkwardly got off of her and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" He asked as he helped Lucy to her feet.

"The mothership has been stolen."

"What?" Wyatt looked at her wildly. "How? Or the better question, who?"

She shook her head at him. "They don't know. Get dressed, we're going back to Mason Industries."

They both dressed in record time, blowing past the red lights and swerving across back roads to Mason Industries, both avoiding the topic of the 'almost kiss.' The moment they stepped through the doors, Christopher was at their side.

"What happened?" Lucy followed the agent as she walked through the familiar halls.

"Well, Mason and Rufus seem to believe that it was Emma Whittmore who stole the Mothership, seeing as she would be the only one able to pilot it with Jiya out of commission."

Wyatt picked up his steps, turning to face his superior as they reached their destination. "Emma? She told us she was hiding to avoid them. Now you're saying she was a part of it all along?"

Christopher opened the door to the briefing room, finding the file on the table and sliding it across the table at them as Rufus entered the room.

"I ran here as soon as I heard," he huffed. "What the hell happened?"

"Agent Carlin, please take a seat." She continued as the trio sat. Lucy flipped through the file on Emma Whittmore. "We decided to do some further digging since we found out about double agents in our midst."

"Emma has been lying from the start. She has no known living relatives. Her entrance card was used to access the machine storage, and was never used to open it again. We don't know how far back this goes, or who her contact were, but she has stolen the mothership. We're tracking where she's landing now."

"So, Flynn's plan to use her to help him, actually _backfired?_ Seeing as she was secretly a rittenhouse agent all along?" Wyatt chuckled. "Justice, if you ask me."

Rufus nodded his head in agreement. "Talk about betrayal."

At about that moment another Mason Industries worker poked his head in. "Agent Christopher? We have Emma Whittmore's location."

Everyone looked at the young man. "Well, where?" Christopher asked impatiently.

"Sarajevo, Bosnia. 1914."

"The assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand," Lucy gasped. "The murders that caused World War One."

"Who?" Wyatt and Rufus asked Lucy in unison.

"He was the heir to the Austrian throne, a major powerhouse back then. Him and his wife were killed by Gavrilo Princip, a Serbian. Russia defended them, Germany sided with Austria, and so on. It triggered it all." Lucy motioned with her hands as she walked them through history, Wyatt staring in amazement.

"You are brilliant.." He muttered under his breath quietly, figuring nobody else heard.

"Well let's get going then." Agent Christopher said. "Get changed and head to the Lifeboat."

Wyatt, Lucy and Rufus headed back to the early 1900s era clothing and searched for outfits.

Wyatt wore a nice suit and jacket with striped pants and shiny leather boots. He also put flat cap and groaned, "I look ridiculous."

Lucy smiled as walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his button up suit. "They popped the collar." She murmured before doing so to his suit. She watched as Wyatt's face adorned a shy grin. "Thank you ma'am."

Lucy nodded to him and picked out her own outfit. She chose a lacy shirtwaist and a narrow blue covering that fell to the top of her foot, flattering her petite body top. Her hair was delicately placed in a padded hairstyle similar to the famous 'bob.' She was in the middle of adjusting her bra when Wyatt and Rufus walked by, both looking at her strangely.

"You okay?" Rufus chuckled, looking at his friend.

"This was the era bras were invented, and this is an extremely uncomfortable one."

"Guys, come on!" Agent Christopher yelled from down the hall. "We're already way behind. Everyone should be boarded in five."

Lucy rolled her eyes and tugged at the bra again before hustling after Christopher, the boys quickly following.

They quickly made their way to the Lifeboat and sat down. Rufus made quick of starting up the machine as Wyatt watched Lucy in amusement try to buckle herself in.

He leaned over and took control of the situation, taking the belts from her and securing them around her body, not knowing she was watching with a smile on her face.

Rufus hit a row of buttons and switches on the lifeboat that Lucy couldn't begin to comprehend the science behind. "Okay… 1914 in 3, 2-"

The wave of nausea. The familiar spins and jolts of their travel. The crash of their landing.

Wyatt groaned out, pressing his palms into his eyes. "God, I hate that part." He reached forward to unbuckle Lucy's belt after his own. He lingered on Lucy for a little bit, trying to piece himself back together after that hit of nausea.

The three of them stumbled their way out of the Lifeboat and into the surrounding forest of southern Bosnia. This had always been Lucy's favorite part. Seeing the world as it was before her, parts untouched. She took in the sheer amount of green against the deep blue sky, denser than she'd ever seen at home. It was so different from the modern world, everything was filled with life.

"Okay," she told her friends, turning away from the scenery. "Ferdinand and his wife were driving to the hospital to visit bombing victims of an attack another member of Princip's group. An assassination attempt on their way there failed, but on their way back both of them were shot near Latin Bridge and died later in their car."

"Wait, hold on," Rufus shook his head. "What does World War One do for rittenhouse?"

Lucy lead them through the thinning woods, to a road. She explained as she spoke, quieting her voice when cars passed, walking toward an inn she spotted down the road.

"Well, it's really responsible for a lot of our technology. The Wars advanced our need for medicine, vaccines, planes, modern warfare, and our modern alliances. It was the Great Depression after the war that caused the communist rise and gave us our current economic structure. Without the war, who knows what level our technology would be at. We could easily be in the sixties or seventies, we'd have no feminism movements largely spurred by women's contributions to the war-"

"So basically chaos." Wyatt interrupted, summing up everything Lucy just said.

"Well, if you really want to water it down, yeah." Lucy crossed her arms. History deserved respect.

Wyatt smirked at her comment, "Well c'mon then, we can't have Emma breaking the damn world."

The team headed to a small and quiet hotel to set up a base area where they could pull all their ideas together.

"So, how exactly do we stop Emma?" Rufus asked his teammates as they got settled in a room, ignoring the look they got from the booker at the three of them sharing a single room.

"Well I'm all in favor of finding her and dragging her ass back to Mason." Wyatt shrugged off his jacket. "But I assume we need a backup plan."

"Yeah." Rufus chuckled at his friend, "We all know anything to do with rittenhouse isn't that easy to take down."

"The only reason this assassination happened was because of a wide array of miscommunications between the Archduke's security and his driver. He wasn't even supposed to take the bridge route after the earlier attempts. We need to make sure those stay in place. And it has to be linked to Serbia, so Russia can join and the alliances we know can form."

"So what, we talk to the driver and make sure he stays on the right path? I don't think that will stop Emma, she's sneaky. I think it will take more than that." Rufus said.

Lucy nodded, and Wyatt watched the gears turn behind her eyes. "Until we figure out how she's planning to stop this, there's nothing we _can_ do except plan around the basics. We know when and how he dies, and all we need to do is preserve that."

Rufus glanced at his watch hidden beneath his long overcoat sleeves. "Well, it's seven in the morning here. What time is the bombing?"

"Around ten," Lucy did the quick math in her head. "That gives us about three hours. Long enough for a shower, because I'm still covered in popcorn grease." She raised her eyebrows at Wyatt before walking across the room to the bathroom. The showers weren't great, but they had running clean water and that was enough for her.

Rufus glanced at Wyatt. "Showers? Here? Is that even sanitary?" Wyatt just shrugged. Lucy was the one who studied this kind of thing.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the shower and Wyatt took out his gun before breaking through the locked door.

"Lucy?!" He said panicked, gun out, "What's wrong?"

She screamed again and Wyatt slammed the curtain open, seeing a _very_ naked Lucy. In the place of a murder, or bomb, or any imminent danger was… a spider.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, Lucy." He put away his gun, looking at the ceiling. He heard Rufus take one step forward, let out an 'Oh my God!' and turn right back around.

"Wyatt! Do something!" Lucy couldn't even think of the modification as she stared at the spider, unable to look away. If you look away, they _strike_. Little devils.

"Oh for the love of-" Wyatt turned around, grabbing a wad of thin toilet paper. He kept his eyes low as he grabbed the spider, trying to look anywhere but her legs, and her hands trying to cover what they could.

Lucy watched Wyatt pick up the spider and throw it out the window before standing up and closing Lucy's curtain. "There you go ma'am." He said before taking a deep breath and walking into the other room.

He took a seat on the edge of the single bed, leaning to press his forehead against his palms. Rufus, in a chair next to the bed, and chuckled awkwardly.

"You okay man?"

"Mhmm.." He murmured, running a hand through his short brown hair, "Just peachy."

Rufus just showed a knowing grin. "I bet you are."

That comment earned a pretty good glare from Wyatt needless to say, and a mumble of "shut up Rufus.."

They waited for her to finish, listening to the pitter of the water. She came out in a thin robe, face red, and both men turned so she could change.

Once she was done, they had to move forward with what they were going to do next.

"Well, Fernand is staying in a hotel and then is supposed to tour around the city with his wife. I think we should go watch his hotel, make sure that Emma doesn't mess his original assassination."

"Oh, that simple?" Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Isn't there a bombing we should be worried about?" Rufus looked from Wyatt to Lucy. "I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want to get blown up."

Lucy shook her head. "Ferdinand wasn't close enough to be killed by the bombing. If we stick close to his entourage, we should be fine."

"We just have to make sure that his death stays the same, if Emma changes one thing, it could change the course of History. Who knows what we would come back to. So that's why I say we just stick to Ferdinand, make sure he dies the way he's supposed too, as tragic as it is. It was actually him and his wife's fortieth wedding anniversary."

"Let's go then." Wyatt muttered, standing up and placing another gun in his holster.

Rufus raised an eyebrow, "Dude, how many guns do you need?"

Wyatt smirked slightly, "You'd be surprised. And I always come prepared. Now, let's go."

Lucy and Rufus chuckled as they left the small hotel room. Rufus hot wired a car for them to drive to Ferdinand's hotel, if course choosing a vintage classic he was too excited to be stealing.

"Aww man," he whistled. "Haven't driven one of these yet. Let's see what she's got."

He laughed as they drove toward the hotel, distinguishable by the guards at the door.

They arrived at the hotel about fifteen minutes later, and kept a distance. They couldn't be spotted, to be lurking like that would mean to be arrested if any guards saw them. For nearly an hour they were squatted in the bushes in wait for the heir to load his car but nothing came.

"Something is off." Lucy muttered, looking around. There was no guards, the Archduke wasn't even there. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"The prince should be here, ready to leave for the hospital."

She looked at Wyatt and Rufus, "But nobody is here."

Rufus looked at her, "So what? The bombing never happened?"

Lucy bit her lip, she had a bad feeling that Emma had already changed history.

"Have you heard an explosion? It should have happened already." She looked at the sky, past noon. Lucy looked to Wyatt, a silent question of what to do in her eyes.

He looked back at her, understanding the unspoken words before standing up. "We should check the group out. You said it was a Serbian terrorist group? You know where they are?"

Lucy nodded. She picked up the edge of her skirts and began walking with the boys flanking her sides. "It should be…," they rounded another corner a half hour later to meet a clay and wood cabin, "here."

"Each one of them was set up at a different area of the road for the archduke, that way if one of them failed, the other assassins could pick up and carry out the murder." Lucy glanced around at the silent woods. "We've been passing the others along the way. I thought, since those seemed empty they had all grouped here. But it seems as empty as the rest."

Wyatt noticed the partially opened door, and the spots of red along it. Maybe it was rust, or cheap paint, but maybe-

"Lucy," he called, pulling his gun and stepping closer. He pulled the second out of his other holster and passed it to Rufus. "Stay here. We're going to check this out."

Her eyebrows immediately scrunched, paired incredulously with pursed lips. "What? Why do I have to stay out here?"

"Because I don't have another gun, and if what I think happened here did, you shouldn't see it. You faint at the sight of blood, right?" Lucy's eyes widened, _he remembered._ Wyatt looked to Rufus and nodded at him as they began their treck to the cabin.

Lucy crossed her arms. When they were out of earshot, she began muttering under her breath. "Bullshit. Stay here, Lucy. You faint too much, Lucy. Hmph."

She kept on a for another moment, muttering and pacing. Everything was quiet, _too_ quiet, she turned to follow Wyatt and Rufus, to prove them wrong, when she suddenly felt someone wrap an arm around her, a gun pressed against her head.

"Don't. Make. A sound." A gruff and unfamiliar voice ghosted into her ear.

Her heart beat so fast Lucy couldn't even feel it. Her eyes were wide and wild. She felt as though she were shaking and unable to move at the same time.

"What do you-" A click. Gun cocked and ready.

"I said not another word." The gun felt modern, unlike the wooden under handle of the era. She knew now that he had to be one of Emma's agents.

"You are going to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut and listen to my every word-"

There was another gun cocked, and Lucy shakingly opened one eye to see Wyatt standing there, his face emotionless.

"I suggest you release her and drop the gun."

The guy laughed, and Lucy felt sick to her stomach, she had a feeling that sound would haunt her tonight.

"You'll have to kill me, but wait, how could you do that without hurting-" A gunshot went off and Lucy was violently thrown away from the man, she vaguely heard herself scream. She looked over to see the man holding her, dead. He was older, slightly balding and was huge, and also had a huge hole in his neck from Wyatt's shot.

The moment reminded her of their first mission, when Wyatt hit Flynn in the shoulder, barely missing her head. It took Wyatt only seconds for him to reach her. Her shoulder burned, and her mind couldn't seem to work, but her body was able to become controlled within his embrace.

"Lucy? Lucy are you alright?" He had one hand on her neck, putting her face in his shoulder, his other wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her tightly to him until her breath returned to her body and she nodded.

"F-fine.." She murmured before Wyatt pulled away. She tried to give a laugh, to lessen the tension, but winced.

"Where does it hurt?" He pulled away to scan her for imminent injuries, before noticed the red at her shoulder. His heart caught in his throat as he gently peeled away the cloth.

He gave a sigh. "Just a scrape. You'll be okay. You weren't shot."

He slowly stroked back her hair from the area to catch a better look at it. "Yeah, you'll be fine, barely a graze if anything." He couldn't stop himself from placing a quick kiss on her head, not thinking much about the action at the time, relief flooding through every cell in his body.

Lucy could truly say in that moment, despite the burning pain in her shoulder, she felt safe.

Wyatt gently pulled away from her and helped her stand up. "C'mon, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

He slung her uninjured arm over his shoulder and walked with her to the cabin. Rufus was immediately at the door, concerned and pale.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Lucy found herself with only enough energy to nod.

Wyatt helped her sit in a nearby chair, telling her to close her eyes. When she was able to open them again, she was facing a blank wall of wood. "One of Emma's people tried to kill her. He won't be a problem anymore, but her shoulder got grazed. She's still in shock I think."

"It was my fault, if I just would have tried to figure out a better aim.." His voice trailed off, he wounded her. The bullet _**he**_ shot grazed her shoulder. This was his fault. He felt sick.

Lucy tried to turn around, to tell him it wasn't his fault, that he saved her life. But as soon as she turned a scream burned it's way through her.

Nine bodies laid across the room, each with a dripping bullet hole in their head. Some held guns in their viced grips but some remained unarmed laying across the furniture.

She couldn't look away despite the churning in her stomach. Wyatt was by her side in a minute, practically picking her up and forcing her away from the bodies. "This is why I had you facing the wall Luce.." He murmured.

Lucy gulped what air she had left, the image of all those bodies burning in her mind. "A-are those the assassins?"

Rufus nodded, pale as he studied the corpses around the room. "They're all dead. Must have been done right before we got here." He looked around the room with wide eyes. "What now?"

Lucy's hands were shaking, and she tried to keep bile from rising as she spoke. "This war happened because of Ferdinand's assassination. And we need to war to push for technology and human rights."

Wyatt's grip turned to ice on her arm. "You're saying we need to assassinate him?"

She slowly nodded, "I have a pretty strong feeling that Ferdinand isn't dead, and without his death, who know's what will happen. We need to kill him. We need to start World War One." Her voice was grave as she looked at Wyatt and Rufus.

They didn't want to, this was the worst outcome. It was assumed that Wyatt would be the one that would step up and do it, but it was actually Lucy. She pulled the gun from his holster as they arrived at the bridge.

"Lucy, are you sure you want too?" Wyatt murmured. He put a hand over her wrist. This wasn't supposed to fall to her.

Lucy nodded, holding the gun in her hand. The metal was so cold it burned. They watched as Ferdinand's carriage slowly started by, him and his wife waving. Lucy took a deep breath, her hands shaking horribly. Wyatt stood behind her, before slowly placing his hands over hers.

"Aim a little lower than where you plan to shoot. When you shoot the bullet, the impact will force it a little higher." He murmured into her ear. Slowly he moved away, but watched as she couldn't stop shaking.

"Lucy, we're running out of time. You have to shoot." Rufus muttered as they watched the royal couple.

"I'm trying." She whispered back frantically, trying to force herself to breathe. _In and out._

"I-I can't do it." She got tears in her eyes, she couldn't end two people's lives.

The couple started to go by, the window of opportunity closing, if they didn't do this, World War One wouldn't happen. Wyatt cursed, taking the gun out of Lucy's hands. He looked at the two targets, took a deep breath, his face turning neutral, then shot.

There was a scream, Ferdinand's wife was shot. Rufus winced, but before any of them had time to truly react, Wyatt shot again, hitting Ferdinand. He placed the smoking gun inside of its holster. "We have to go." His voice was emotionless, chilling Lucy to the bones. Already making his way out of the bushes they were hiding in.

He was quiet the whole walk back to the Lifeboat, caught up in his thoughts. Rufus and Lucy exchanged concerning looks.

Lucy gently grabbed his arm, making his eyes meet hers. "Wyatt, I'm so sorry. I should have sucked it up. I was just so-"

"It's fine Lucy. It had to happen." He cut her off, offering her a weak smile that didn't meet his eyes, "Let's just get home, yeah?"

She nodded at him, and they climbed in the Lifeboat. Wyatt, like the gentleman he was, helped her in her seat and buckled her seatbelt. Not another word was spoken in the lifeboat. Lucy was wondering if he was thinking of what his grandpa Sherwin would say. He was Wyatt's role model, his father figure, a soldier, and Wyatt pretty much just started War World One because _she_ was too scared. She wondered if he felt like he disappointed him.

Lucy hated when Wyatt was like this. She couldn't read him, she couldn't help him. As soon as they got back to 2017, Rufus debriefed Christopher, and they had found out that World War One still happened, but it wasn't seven assassins. They had never caught the murderer that started the war, but blame arose to the Russians out of anti sentiment from Serbian territories.

Wyatt was quiet during this whole process, and it was finally over, he was the first one to stand up and walk into the changing rooms.

Lucy quickly followed after him, changing out of her own clothes, and then waiting for him by the men's changing room door. When he came out, he glanced at her, and she tried hard to keep his gaze so she could try to figure out what was wrong with him. But deep down, she knew.

"Hey, you ready to go? I'll drive." She murmured, holding her hands out for his keys. Wyatt quietly handed her his keys as they walked out and got in his truck. Lucy backed them out before going down the road, but she had enough of the silence. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

She felt Wyatt's ice blue eyes on her, then he sighed. "Just thinking about my grandpa."

Lucy glanced at him quickly, before returning her eyes to the road, but she grabbed his hand off his lap, and squeezed.

"He wouldn't be ashamed of you Wyatt. You did what you had to do. You helped save 2017. Who knows what might have happened if Ferdinand survived."

Wyatt nodded, using his free hand to rub his head. "Thanks, Luce. I know."

Lucy shot him a smile before slowly taking her hand back and pulling into Wyatt's garage space.

"Alright, how about I order some pizza and we could watch um.. Star Wars or something."

Wyatt chuckled. "You've never watched Star Wars?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Nope. Bits and pieces with Amy. She loved the fantasy stories. I loved documentaries more. Why don't you go turn it on, I'll get the pizza."

Wyatt smiled at her before heading into the living room. Lucy hurried up and ordered his favorite pizza, _cheese with green olives_ , and walked back into the living room.

"Alright, it'll be here soon. Tell me about why I'm going to _love_ Star Wars."

Wyatt grinned, not only did he tell her why Star Wars was amazing, he told her how it changes lives.

Needless to say, they were up till 2:00 in the morning, eating pizza and enjoying Star Wars; all seven movies. Lucy's head fell on Wyatt's chest, his own on her head as they slept with pizza crust still clutched in Lucy's hand. It was paradise.


	6. Help me!

Okay guys, I am still looking for a partner to help me with this book. I really don't want to quit this book because it's amazing and has undying potential, but I seriously cannot do it alone.

Co-Writing it is actually very fun, and you get to make a friend along the way. Someone you can really connect too and go to for anything. It's actually a very amazing experience.

 **PLEASE!**

if this is something you think you might be at least a _little_ interested in, message me. I can answer any questions or concerns you may have.

I started this book because I wanted something for the Lyatt fandom too look forward to each week, and I feel like I failed you guys because I can't finish it alone.

I promise it will be amazing, co-writing. You develop a relationship, bonding with another person over something you both equally love.

-Cassie


	7. Try

**Chapter 6: Try**

 **(Authors note!**

 _ **Okay guys, we are back to updating regularly, and I am beyond happy! I do have a new co-writer, plus an editor to make your reading experience better. We are so excited to continue this story, and thank you to all who supported us! The only difference, is for the moment, we will not be posting on Ao3 do to complications. Please tell us your thoughts and feel free to drop a message!)**_

The next morning everything was a blur.

Wyatt groaned slightly and tried to sit up, but felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down to see a blob of curly brown hair under his chin. He squinted, noticing it was Lucy. Dazed with sleep, a content smile painted itself on his lips.

They had somehow migrated to a laying position on the couch, Lucy curled up along his body. Her face was tucked in his neck. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful. Wyatt was content to just lay there and watch Lucy in complete amazement, before he felt her start twitching about restlessly, realizing it was Lucy who had awoken him.

Her whole body contorted as she started making concerning noises. Whimpers slipped past shaking lips, her eyebrows scrunched as she violently twisted. Wyatt knew what was happening. The same thing happened to him after the war in Afghanistan. She was having a nightmare.

Wyatt quickly sat up and shook her slightly as her eyes popped open, tears flowing freely. Her eyes remained dazed and glanced around, like she was still in the dream. He remembered what Jessica had done for him when he woke from his own nightmares.

He sat up to meet her, pulling her head to his chest. "It's okay." He rocked her like a child, back and forth. "I've got you. You're safe. It's okay." He whispered into her ear as he bent his head over hers.

Wyatt felt her shiver and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around them. "You're okay. Everything is going to be okay. You're here." He held her as close and as tight to him as he possibly could. He felt her heartbeat, her breath, her tears. Wyatt lazily ran a hand up and down her frightened back until her body finally relaxed. "You're not drowning Luce.."

This time he watched her brown eyes turn to meet his own blue ones. Behind the tears, he saw the small woman who flew over a bridge, terrified of death. She was clinging to him, her arms around his waist and her small hands clutching the back of his shirt like it was the only thing keeping her grounded. Her face was buried deep into his neck, tears now running down and hitting his gray shirt. She felt like she couldn't get closer to him as she pulled her body to his, feeling like it was the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart. Lucy tucked herself further into his warm body. She sat there crying, listening to the steady beat of his heart, counting each beat like it was his last, and listening to his kind words as they pulled her from her panic attack.

Lucy didn't realize how long she was staring, and it probably would have been considered weird if Wyatt wasn't staring back, calming her down with one look. She also didn't realize that one of his hands had moved from her back to her face, cradling her jaw, his callused thumb stroking it every now and again.

Once she finally had her senses together, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." she murmured, "you are always saving me Wyatt Logan."

Wyatt gave her a kind grin. "It's my job, _ma'am._ "

Lucy chuckled, taking in his scent. It was musky, masculine, but not overwhelming. It was just… _Wyatt_. She took a moment to really enjoy this moment, before breaking away and finally moving off the couch, only to step on cold pizza from the night before. She squealed as pizza sauce got between her toes, making Wyatt laugh loudly. "We fell asleep with pizza last night."

"That is absolutely disgusting Wyatt Logan! Why didn't you pick it up when you woke up?"

Wyatt chuckled, "I was preoccupied and I didn't notice it."

Lucy's face suddenly dropped, "I'm so sorry about that. It was just so bad and I couldn't-"

Wyatt stood up and quickly grabbed her hand. "Stop. It's okay, I used to have nightmares all the time, and they are horrifying. You don't have to pretend with me Luce."

She looked at him, seeing that he was completely serious, and sat back down next to him. "I wanna learn how to fight."

Wyatt's eyebrows rose, "Really? You want to learn how to fight?"

Lucy nodded before taking a deep breath, "My nightmare started off with not being able to fend off Emma's men. There were so many and I was so weak, and I felt like I was drowning all over again-" She breathed. _In. Out._

Wyatt patiently waited for her to continue.

"-Anyway, I couldn't defend myself. You're awesome at your job Wyatt, but you can't protect me all the time. There are going to be times where I have to fight, so I need to learn."

Wyatt was quiet for a minute, just looking at her. "Okay, let's do it."

Lucy looked up, "Really?"

Wyatt nodded, "You're right. As much as I want too, I can't protect you all the time, so you do need to learn." he muttered softly, picking up the pizza from the ground. "I know a place near here. I could take you and we could spend the whole day there, if you want, and maybe if you're lucky enough, I'll buy you another pizza." He grinned playfully as Lucy chuckled.

"Sounds good."

Wyatt nodded, "Well then, let's change and get going."

Wyatt changed into a black muscle tank and gray sweatpants. He looked very comfortable and very attractive. He urged Lucy to dress comfortably for their sparring session. So, of course, she chose a classic tee shirt that was a little too big for her and a pair of sweats that Amy used to call "her professional sweatpants, which were classy yet comfortable."

Lucy smiled at the thought of Amy. She often thought about what she would think of all this, especially the new people in her life. In her head she could just hear Amy saying . "Jump on that! A loyal solider who also looks like a freaking model is hard to find! Get with him before I do."

Suddenly Wyatt poked his head through the door, "Ready?" Lucy nodded and followed him out and down the stairs.

They got in Wyatt's truck and he started the car.

"So, when are you going to let me drive this?" Lucy asked grinning. Wyatt turned his head, smiling.

"Do you know how to drive a stick?"

Lucy blushed, "No, but I'm a fast learner."

Wyatt chuckled, "If you learn how to drive a stick well, then you can drive Shelby."

Lucy broke out laughing, "You call your truck _Shelby_?"

Wyatt nodded as they turned down the street. "Hell yeah, and she's tough too."

Lucy laughed more, making Wyatt keep a permanent grin on his face, relaxing against the wheel as he pulled into an empty parking lot with quiet building. "Alright, it might look abandoned, but it's actually a training ground for the military, well, it was. I actually used to be a trainer here."

Lucy listened intently, she wished she knew Wyatt before all the craziness happened; who he was before his wife died.

"Well, let's do this then."

Wyatt grinned and parked the car, Lucy following closely after him into the building.

They walked through the door and Wyatt was attacked with a hug from another man.

"Wyatt Logan! I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" The man asked when he pulled away. He looked a little younger than them, with bright blonde buzz cut and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Drake, I didn't even know you were still here." Wyatt said grinning, "But I'm good. Really good."

Drake grinned, "I see." He looked at Lucy up and down, "So...how do you guys know each other?" He winked.

"We work together. She's a colleague of mine."

"Colleague huh?"

"We're not together." Wyatt said plainly, cutting off Drake's assumption.

There was an awkward pause before Wyatt coughed. "Anyway Lucy, this is Tyler Drake. We were in military training together, and I helped trained him here for a bit. Drake, this is Lucy Preston, probably the smartest person you'll ever meet."

Lucy blushed. He was pretty good at making her face turn red.

Drake shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. You must be pretty great if Wyatt Logan is complimenting you."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Drake is dramatic, I compliment plenty of people. Anyway, I'm going to be training her."

Drake scrunched his blonde eyebrows. "Is she part of your team for the secret mission that you're on?"

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah." He gave Lucy another flashing smile. "You ready?'

She nodded without hesitation. Drake grinned, "Well, it was great to see you Wyatt, and nice to meet you Lucy. Wyatt's a great trainer , so you'll be in great hands."

With that the younger man walked away, and Wyatt gave his full attention to Lucy. "Let's do this."

They walked down to a private room and Wyatt opened the door. There was boxing gloves and bags set up.

"Stand with your feet about shoulder width apart and relax your body."

Lucy did as he said and then looked up at him.

"Throw a punch at me." He said, moving to stand in front of her.

Lucy's eyes widened. 'What? No."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Lucy, I've handled harder punches. I can take yours."

Lucy stared at him for a minute, before pulling her fist back and punching him in the chest. Of course Wyatt didn't move, or even showed that it hurt him.

"Okay, well first things first. The way you're making your fist is wrong." Wyatt took her hand, which of course sent chills up her body, and unfolded it, repositioning her thumb to make a proper fist. Now her thumb was on the outside. "Always make sure that your thumb isn't trapped in your fist, you could break it like that."

"Just make sure your thumb stays on your ring finger when you hit." Lucy looked down at her hand. The new position was weird, but she could understand why it worked.

Wyatt worked with Lucy by the punching bag, making sure she always had the correct form and managed to put some power behind her punches. When he saw her starting to flag, Wyatt decide to move on to some self defence maneuvers.

"Let's move on to something else" said Wyatt after what felt like Lucy's hundredth punch.

"Thank god, my arms were starting to feel numb." She panted, and flashed him a tiny smile.

Wyatt smirked, "That means it's working. You're gaining some muscle in those tiny arms."

Lucy mock glared at him, "I prefer the term _fragile_."

"Whatever you want to call it." Wyatt laughed as he moved to stand behind her. "Next is self defense, very important."

"Isn't everything we're doing important?" Lucy questioned. She could feel Wyatt's breath on her neck.

"Well, yes, but punching isn't going to do you any good if they have you in a choke hold." He murmured.

Very carefully, Wyatt wrapped an arm around Lucy's neck, feeling her tense up. He tightened his hold just enough to where she couldn't get out of it. His other hand made a fist at her lower back, his knuckles softly digging into her back and he pulled into his chest.

"The first thing to remember is not to panic" he whispered into her ear. "The next thing to remember is to use both your hands to pull his hand away from your neck, relieving the pressure and allowing you to breath, giving you survival space."

"The next thing you need to do is to drop your weight and grab my free arm. Then pull it underneath your arm, which traps it." Showing Lucy exactly what he meant, and pulled her in even closer.

Every inch of them was touching each other, no space. Lucy felt herself getting lost in the feel of him, her breaths wavering. Did he always smell this nice?

"Next, aim your fist to the groin, if you get a free hand. The first thing you do is slam your arm to the weak area." He muttered, his voice snapping her out of her spell.

He took her free arm and aimed it at his inner thigh, "It will hit around here. By then you only have a split second to turn yourself around, use your elbows, let them dig into anything they can, and then run for your life."

Letting Lucy go, Wyatt turned to face her. He looked at her intensely with his ice blue eyes. "Hopefully you won't have to ever use what I'm teaching you, as I will always protect you. But if you do, and get away, don't stop running until you find me."

Lucy found herself once again lost in Wyatt's hypnotic gaze. She forgot what they were doing and where they were. She felt, in that moment, so safe and protected.

It was the loud bang of the door that broke their intense gaze. Realising that they were just staring at each caused both of their faces to turn a light shade of pink. Wyatt coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking up to see Drake smirking. "Am I interrupting?"

"No...we're just practising some self defence techniques" replied Wyatt. "Ok Luce, let's go through it again."

All Lucy could do was nod her head, coughing slightly. "Can I get a drink first?"

Wyatt nodded, handing her his water bottle. While Lucy drank some water, Wyatt turned to Drake to ask about the guys from their unit as Drake was Wyatt replacement after he left for Mason Industries.

After awhile they somehow got onto the topic of the past, where Drake took great delight in bringing up the next topic to Lucy. "Did Wyatt ever tell you what his nickname was?"

Lucy looked at Wyatt, smiling. "Nope."

"Drake, please-" Wyatt started.

"It's Firestone."

Lucy looked at him confused, "uh, why?"

With his face turning red, Wyatt looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, he got his name from a good old homemade Texas whiskey that good ol' soldier boy Wyatt here won at the local county fair. You see, he entered this drinking competition with some buddies from the Air Force. He thought he could out drink them, but in the end he was the only one that came out holding a toilet. He was sick for days. Both Jess and our CO were livid. But he won a year's supply of Firestone whiskey that a lovely little old lady made in her barn."

"After that, he was always known as Firestone." laughed Drake, taking absolute pleasure in seeing Wyatt red in the face and Lucy giggling.

Lucy couldn't stop giggling from hearing how Wyatt got his nickname Firestone. At one point, she had to hold on to Wyatt because she was doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Well, what can I say? Those Air Force boys know how to drink. I'm just glad I could do us proud and out drink them, even though I spent a day in the brig with a hangover after our CO found out why I couldn't go on that exercise." Wyatt mumbled whilst Drake slapped him on the back in agreement.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Wyatt. Don't be a stranger. Whenever you're free, let's go for a beer soon with the rest of the guys." Drake waved on his way to the door.

Once the door shut behind him, Wyatt turned to Lucy to see that she had the biggest smile on her face. He was glad that Drake's story had cheered her up. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh or even smile. She was beautiful when she smiled. He definitely had to get her to do it more often.

"Now that Drake has left, do you want to go and get some lunch after we've changed?" asked Wyatt, hoping he could avoid any questions about that embarrassing night at the fair.

Throwing Wyatt a knowing look, Lucy smirked. "Yeah, sure." She replied as she made her way to the changing rooms. "I'll meet you by the car as soon as I'm done."

Wyatt nodded slightly, chuckling to himself as he exited the room and headed to the changing room, and then out to the car. Their training session went better than he expected, and he got to see something light up in Lucy that he hadn't seen in a while: her grit, her strength and her determination. He saw that same fierce look in her eyes as she practised the self defence steps over and over again that he saw when she was telling them that they had to protect history.

"Maybe I should just let Drake tell more embarrassing stories about me." He muttered to himself as he reached the car, unlocking it before climbing in the driver's seat and turning on the ignition. He was glad when he felt the wind from the air conditioner hit him.

Before he knew it, Lucy was in the car, and they were on their way to the restaurant for lunch.

After being seated at their table, Wyatt happened to glance up from his menu to see a Lucy frowning down at her menu.

"What's wrong?"

Startled, Lucy looked up. "Nothing." She replied and went back to looking down at her menu.

Putting his menu to the side, Wyatt leaned forward and whispered "No, it's not nothing. I know that look. Something's bothering you. What is it? Maybe I can help".

Sighing Lucy finally looked "I'm just thinking about my living situation, or should I say our living situation".

"What about it?" replied Wyatt.

"Well, I can't live with you forever Wyatt. I need my own place and I can't go back to my mother's house now that we know she's Rittenhouse." Lucy frowned.

"You know you can stay with me as long as you like. In fact, I would definitely prefer it. That way, I'll know you're safe. Look, things are hectic right now with Emma and your mother turning out to be Rittenhouse. They still have the mothership and we are now chasing Emma through history, trying to stop her from completely rewriting history in Rittenhouse's favour. We've been on the go non-stop. If this was an ideal situation we would have time to digest these new relations, find out what Rittenhouse's plans are, and find you a new place to live."

Leaning back, Wyatt continued to speak softly. "But we don't. We can only deal with the fallout and control what we can. Where you live is definitely something we can control. You need to have a safe place to sleep and decompress, otherwise you'll burn out and I need you safe. The best place right now is with me."

Lucy looked into Wyatt's eyes, he was serious, he didn't want her to leave. She sighed softly. "Okay, but only for a little while longer. I can't keep expecting you to always catch me when I fall. As soon as it's safe, I'm going to find an apartment."

Wyatt started protesting, but Lucy cut him off. "If you want, I'll make sure it's close to you. That way you can come and rescue me." She sent him a small smirk, making Wyatt grin. There was a slight blush over his face, then a chuckle.

With that the waitress stopped by their table, eyeing Wyatt up and down briefly, giving him a once over. She obviously found him attractive. She was a young woman, around her early twenties, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else than at work.

"Welcome to Joan's. I'll be your waitress. My name is Sarah." She said as she winked at Wyatt. "What can I get you? Any drinks?"

Lucy coughed slightly, reminding the waitress that there were two people there. "Yes, I'll have a water please."

Sarah glanced at Lucy, writing down her order on the notepad, then turned back to Wyatt. "And you sir?" She gave him a flirty smile, not that Wyatt seemed to care much. "I'll have the same thing please."

After they got their food and dealt with the never ending flirting from Sarah, Wyatt paid their bill and started to get up to leave. But, of course, not before the waitress slipped her number on Wyatt's check.

" _Call me sometime handsome. ;)"_

Once they exited the restaurant, Lucy rolled her eyes. 'Well, aren't you just the ladies man?" she said sarcastically.

Lucy couldn't help that deep inside of her, she was a little irked. Of course that went away when Wyatt suddenly threw the check away in the trash.

'Why'd you do that?" Lucy asked, confused. The girl seemed like Wyatt's type: bubbly, blonde, funny.

Wyatt glanced over at her and simply stated "I don't have time for dating." And with that, he unlocked the car and got in. Before Lucy knew it, they were on their way home.

It was past midnight when the call came in for them to get to Mason Industries. Emma had taken the mothership out again.

Of course Christopher called Wyatt, knowing that they would be together. Wyatt stormed into Lucy's room, waking her up quickly and telling her to hurry up and get dressed. They had to go save the past again.

 **(There you go! don't forget to tell us your thoughts, and stay tuned on tumblr, where we will release the date for chapter 7!)**


End file.
